<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen Bee by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677426">Queen Bee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All smut, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Request book, Requests, dom female, smut book, sub male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request book for everyone who is sick and tired of all the male domination in the world.</p>
<p>~~Requests: OPEN~~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Characters/Original Male Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen Bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Everyone! </p>
<p>This book is mainly focussed on female dominats and male submission. I will do any and all Kinks with a summary in the beginning of each chapter telling you the kinks. F/F, F/M, M/M ships are welcome as well. </p>
<p>If you would prefer your request to be private add the key phrase “Tiger Lily” at the end of your comment. These requests will be accepted but not made public. This is to protect my requesters from hate.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy what I have to offer. Request away!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>